


Rain, Rain Go Away

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's practically storming and Sam needs to get home, but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If the rain comes they run and hide their heads

“Alright thanks Meg,” Sam nodded to his perky brunette assistant and made his way around to his office. 

 

He shut the door slightly, shoving broken parts of an iPhone aside. Sam sat down and hunched over his desk and rubbed his temples. It had been a rough week working and constantly being called to solve people’s issues. He was the head of the IT department for Kripke Hospital and all he did was fix computers and keep people in line. That may seem simple but oh _no_ it sure as hell was not. 

 

Sam never had time to grab a coffee or flirt with the cute office boys. No - Sam lived with his brother all alone.

 

A sudden knock on the door startled Sam from his thoughts. “Mr. Winchester?”

 

“Yes, who is it?”

 

“It’s Kevin - Kevin Tran. I’m new here,”

 

“Oh, yeah, come in,” Sam kicked the door open a bit with his foot. 

 

The short man approached him and swallowed. “Mrs. Milton told me that all work’s done and we can leave now. Although, she said we have to start ordering new computers for Floor 5 next week.”

 

“Okay,” Sam smiled, scribbling down a note-to-self on a Post-It and sticking it to his desktop computer. “Thanks Kevin.”

 

“No problem Mr. Winchester,”

 

“You can call me Sam,”

 

“Sam,” Kevin repeated. He sprinted out of the room.

 

Sam mouthed an “alrighty then” and stood up from his chair peeling his coat from behind. He picked up his backpack and caught a glance from outside. Sam flicked the blinds up a little and saw rain falling in sheets on the ground outside. 

 

“Dammit!” Sam hissed. The one day he decides not to bring an umbrella, it rains. And it doesn't just drizzle, it fucking monsoons. Sam cursed himself and smacked his forehead more than once. He hesitantly grabbed a magazine from under his desk to see if he can try to attempt to stay dry while making it to the train station.

 

Sam ran right out of the building prepared for anything. The minute he stepped into the rain, Sam was soaked from head to toe. He hadn’t even been standing for five seconds, and Sam could feel the rain seeping through his socks. “Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, standing under the awning over the door of the hospital. Sam folded his arms. 

 

He might as well just wait until the rain clears up and take the 7 o'clock train. Sam worried about his brother Dean and if he would go through any trouble to find out why Sam wasn't home in time. He tried to ignore eye contact with any pedestrians. Sam figured he was already awkward enough as he was: some idiot tall guy standing under an awning that nearly touched his head. 

 

"Hey!" 

 

Sam looked down to see where that voice came from. "What?"

 

"You okay, kiddo?" The man tipped his umbrella up to get a look at him. 

 

Sam wrinkled his nose at the nickname. "I'm fine, thank you."

 

The man laughed and Sam scowled. The guy looked decent. His hair was golden and pretty much sparkled in the rain. His eyes - oh boy his eyes. Sam sure could get lost in those honey-brown eyes. 

 

"Why are you standing under this awning then?"

 

"I'm waiting for the rain to clear up,"

 

"I hate to break it to you pal, but have you checked the weather forecast lately? It doesn't clear up until tomorrow morning," the guy said, "I'd take my chances now to get to wherever you're going or -"

 

"Or what?"

 

He looked to the side, thinking about something. "Where're you goin'?"

 

"The train station, why?" 

 

"Perfect,”

 

“Perfect?”

 

“Yeah, that’s where I’m going. I’ll share my umbrella with you,” He lifted his umbrella up to acknowledge that he had one.

 

Sam spluttered. “I-I I don’t even know your name.”

 

“Gabriel. Gabriel Novak,”

 

“Gabriel… Novak? Are you related to anyone named Castiel?”

 

“Why yes! That’d be my cousin,” Gabriel grinned.

 

Sam blinked. “He’s kind of dating my brother right now.” 

 

“Wow really? Your brother’s Dean Winchester then, huh?”

 

“Yeah, and I’m Sam,”

 

“You’re Sam?” Gabriel gaped. “Castiel always described you as awkward and tall,” he looked up to the hospital. “So you’re the head of the IT department here, then.” 

 

Sam nodded and checked his watch. “It’s almost 6:00 and I’d love to take you up on your offer.”

 

“I hope that’s not the only thing you’ll take,” Gabriel whispered, failing to make that inaudible. 

 

Sam laughed. “Buy me dinner first, okay?”

 

Gabriel blushed and shook his umbrella. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yup,” Sam stepped out from under the awning.

 

“Woah, you’re tall,” Gabriel tried to reach the umbrella over his head. 

 

“Here let me hold it,” Sam slowly took the umbrella from his hands and moved closer to Gabriel so the umbrella covered both of them. They started walking.

 

“Sam I’d love to take you to dinner if you weren’t kidding on what you said earlier,”

 

Sam was silent. His stomach flip-flopped.

 

Sam hadn’t been asked out in a couple years and he completely forgot how to respond. _C’mon Sam, you haven’t been on a date in like three years. And here’s some hot guy asking you out. What are you doing you fucking idiot?!_ He thought. 

 

“Sam? You with me?”

 

“Sorry!” Sam blurted out. “I mean yes, I’d like to go out with you.”

 

Gabriel grinned. He looked out ahead, pleased with himself. “We’re almost there.”

 

Sam nodded. “Hey by the way, which town do you live in?”

 

“Sioux Falls. You?”

 

Sam stopped walking. “Sioux Falls? I live there. How -”

 

“Sam, we’re meant to be,” Gabriel joked. He squeezed his hands around Sam’s shoulders for a couple seconds. “It’s the only valid reason.”

 

Sam laughed and continued to walk. “I guess so.”

 

-

 

They finally reached the train station within a couple minutes. Sam rushed inside, closely followed by Gabriel. “Finally,” Sam panted, taking a seat on a bench.

 

Gabriel plopped down next to him. “What’s your number, Sam? The train doesn’t come for another fifteen minutes so you might as well tell me now.”

 

Sam told him his number and Gabriel told him his. They spent the next five minutes sending weird emojis at each other. Anyone close by could assume that they were already a couple by the way how close they were sitting and how hard they were laughing. 

 

A ding sounded on the intercom. “I regret to inform anyone in this station that all the trains will not be running this evening due to high wind and rain. Please find another mode of transportation and thank you for choosing Metra as your first choice.” The intercom shut off and angry mumbling filled the train station.

 

“Oh my God,” Sam whispered.

 

“Sam, how are we supposed to get home now?”


	2. it's raining it's pouring

“Uh,” Sam rubbed his thumb over his phone screen. “I’ll make Dean take us home… somehow.”

 

“Wonderful. And I have an early shift tomorrow,” Gabriel mumbled. He leaned over his knees and ruffled up his hair.

 

Sam tapped at his phone. “Do you mind me asking where you work?” 

 

“Oh no not at all Sammy,” Gabriel smirked, “I work at the candy shop around the corner from the hospital.”

 

Sam turned his head with his eyebrows raised. “You work at Crowley’s?”

 

“Yeah, me and Crowley are actually pretty tight,” Gabriel leaned against the bench. 

 

“Uh-huh,” Sam resumed tapping away at his phone, “how come I never see you in there, then? I go in at least every other week during my lunch break.”

 

“Oh, I work in the back; I’m the candy maker,” Gabriel puffed up his chest proudly. He giggled.

 

“Wow you’re so childish,” Sam groaned. He stood his elbow up on his lap and rested his cheek in his hand. “Dean’s not responding.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth formed a line. “Do you want me to try Castiel?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Sam replied, tapping furiously at his phone.

 

“‘kay,” Gabriel dialed his brother, because he’s sure Castiel didn’t even know what texting was. He tapped his foot on the ground as the tone ringed. “Pick up, pick up - ah, son of a bitch.” He heard the familiar monotone voice of a computerized woman telling him he was not able to reach his cousin. “Hey there Castiel, you little fucker. I’m stuck at the train station with your boyfriend’s brother. Pick us up. Like now.”

 

“Not answering?” Sam smiled at him. 

 

“No,” Gabriel sighed. He suddenly snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, I just thought that - I mean, maybe… Well, what if they’re, um, doing -”

 

“Oh my God that’s gross. Don’t even bring that up or I will throw up on your shoes.”

 

“Sam!” Gabriel gasped, “I just got these, c’mon!”

 

-

 

An hour of small talk and playing games on their phone, Sam playfully pushed Gabriel’s knee. “You know what, I’m gonna get something to eat. I might as well do something to waste my time here,” Sam stood up and slipped his phone in his back pocket. “Wanna come?”

 

Gabriel blinked rapidly his lips slowly curling into a grin. He sprung up. “Anything having to do with food, you can count me in.” Gabriel joined Sam at his side.

 

Then Sam did something bold; something so very bold that caused shivers down Gabriel’s spine. 

 

Sam took his hand and Gabriel’s heart stopped. 

 

All he did was curl his fingers around his and blush and smile at him. Gabriel had almost jolted away, thinking that their hands touched on accident. But it was no accident because Sam and him were suddenly walking and no one said anything.

 

Gabriel spoke, his face warm. “So.”

 

“So,” Sam repeated, big brown eyes staring at the hot dog stand.

 

Gabriel stayed silent with his tongue in cheek, his hands feeling small intertwined with Sam’s.

 

“Some first date, huh?”

 

“Th-th… this is a date?” Gabriel’s mouth felt dry. Why was he nervous? He can’t be nervous. He’s Gabriel fucking Novak. Sure, Sam was gorgeous with his brown lion mane hair and big brown puppy eyes, but Gabriel’s dated people certainly, erm, taller than him. 

 

“Yes, this is a date,”

 

“How -”

 

“Pretzel or hot dog,” Sam replied simply, looking up at the menu.

 

“Erm, pretzel - wait Sam! I have money!” A sudden warmth was gone from Gabriel’s right hand.

 

Sam was already up to the front talking to the cashier and Gabriel suddenly felt bad. He hadn’t even tried to stop Sam from buying him food. Dammit.

 

“Here’s your pretzel Gabriel,” Sam replied as he chewed on his hot dog. “Wanna fine a plathe thoo thit?”

 

“Sam, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. 

 

“Let’s sit down, I meant,” Sam tilted his head sheepishly. Sam and Gabriel found their place at a greasy wooden table that clearly hadn’t been wiped down since, like, the ‘90s. 

 

“I hate to ruin the mood, but this is kind of gross,” Gabriel noted. He ripped off a piece of the pretzel and popped it in his mouth.

 

“I know, I’m a bad date place picker,” Sam sighed jokingly and sipped some of his soda. 

 

Gabriel chuckled. “You think you’re pretty funny, huh?”

 

“You saying I’m not?” Sam folded his arms, producing a bitch-face.

 

“I -”

 

The table buzzed. Sam’s phone moved across the table, vibrating vigorously. He picked it up and pressed the answer button. “Hello? … Dean! … Are you with Cas? … Can you pick us up? … Yeah, someone else is here, let me put you on speakerphone -” Sam paused to change the mode to speaker on his phone. 

 

Gabriel mouthed a “dude no” but Sam still put Dean on speaker.

 

Dean’s voice came through. “Sam, who are you with?”

 

“I’m with Gabriel. He’s Castiel’s cousin. Is Cas there?”

 

“Yeah, he’s here. One second.” A rustling noise came through on the speaker and then some talking. Finally, Dean was back with Castiel. “Sam says he’s with your cousin.”

 

“My cousin?” Cas.

 

“Yeah, what’s his name, Sam?”

 

“Um, ‘he’ is right here,” Gabriel snapped into the phone. “It’s Gabriel.”

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel asked softly. “Why are you with Sam?”

 

“It’s kind of a funny story. I’ll tell you after you _pick us up!_ ” Gabriel fumed.

 

“I am sorry Gabriel, the roads are closed,”

 

Gabriel slammed the table with his fist (and Sam jumped in his seat). “The roads can’t be fucking closed!”

 

“Yeah, dude, they are. I’ve never seen rain and wind this dangerous before,” Dean interjected. “On the news, it said the roads’ll be closed until tomorrow when the rain clears up.”

 

Sam sighed. “Great, we’re stuck in a train station until tomorrow morning or even later.”

 

“Yeah, sorry guys,” Dean sounded quiet. Sam imagined him frowning.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Sam said, “just keep us updated on the weather. This place seriously has no fucking windows,” he laughed. “okay, thanks, bye.”

 

Gabriel was staring at something. Sam didn’t know what, because all there were here were fake plants and gift shops with cheap shirts. He realized Gabriel’s teeth were clenched and his fist hadn’t deformed since he slammed the table. “Gabriel, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied through gritted teeth. “I’m fine; I’m just pissed.”

 

“I’m pissed, too, Gabe,” Sam reached out and delicately placed his fingers on Gabriel’s hand. “Sorry we have to be here like this.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Sam,” Gabriel smiled softly, pulling his hand away from Sam. 

 

“I know, I just feel bad about this whole situation,”

 

“What about this? I mean, you met me,” to this, Sam grinned at Gabriel. Gabriel continued, “and I met you. You, Sam Winchester, who I am slowly falling - … slowly learning all the cute things you do and all the cute things you say.”

 

Sam giggled while taking a sip of his soda. “Oh? Like what?”

 

“Hmm… Like how you have those cute dimples when you smile, the sparkle in your eyes when you’re happy, the little tuft of hair that’s taller than the rest in the back of your hair -”

 

“What tuft?” Sam questioned, running a hand across his head. “How can you infer all this when we’ve only known each other for, like, two hours?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “I’m continuing, Sam - um... the way your knee bounces up and down when you’re worried, the way -”

 

Sam leaned forward and captured Gabriel’s lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away within seconds, a blush creeping across both of their faces. “Shut up,” Sam leaned into his chair. “Sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Oh please,” Gabriel lurched forward and yanked Sam’s shirt closer to him to lessen the space between them. He closed the gap and kissed Sam harder than the first time. Sam kissed back, almost smiling into the kiss. Gabriel pulled away this time. “Wow, kiddo, the things I want to do to you when we get home.”

 

Sam nodded breathlessly, his eyes filled with lust.


End file.
